


We All Have Bad Days Sometimes

by BBthegamer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Neurodivergent Saihara Shuichi, Saihara shuichi has adhd, Shy Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBthegamer/pseuds/BBthegamer
Summary: To say Shuichi was not having a good day would be an understatement, to him at least. To start things off, he stayed up until the early hours of the morning working on a case that he was having a lot of difficulty solving, which caused him to oversleep and run late for school, which then led to him forgetting both his ADHD medicine and his fidget toys.Shuichi has a rough day. Nothing seemed to want to go his way at all. At least at the end of it, Rantaro knows how to help. (Idk how to summarize this)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 13





	We All Have Bad Days Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Am I self projecting onto Shuichi, possibly. Also I would love to have a Rantaro in situations like this.

To say Shuichi was not having a good day would be an understatement, to him at least. To start things off, he stayed up until the early hours of the morning working on a case that he was having a lot of difficulty solving, which caused him to oversleep and run late for school, which then led to him forgetting both his ADHD medicine and his fidget toys. He also had a presentation he had to do later that day that he was dreading. He was getting more and more nervous about it and absolutely hated doing presentations with a burning passion. He hated being the center of attention, but when you have to do a presentation, everyone is watching you, and he hated it.   
First and second period weren’t exactly terrible, but it wasn’t amazing either. He was having a lot of difficulty with sitting still, and without his fidget toys, he had to do other things instead that he thought brought more attention to himself and were more obvious. He was either slightly rocking back and forth, bouncing his leg, messing with his hands, or doodling on his notes all of class. He was not looking forward to his next class. That teacher hated when he did anything that the teacher considered wrong, like fidgeting and lack of eye contact. That class also happened to be the one he had a presentation in. He was progressively getting more and more nervous and did not want to go to that class at all.  
That class had to be the absolute worst one he’s been in since he started school that year. His teacher got onto every little thing he messed up on or did not do the way the teacher wanted it to. Since he was really nervous about the presentation, he was fidgeting a lot and was stuttering a bit as well as not looking at his classmates at all. That led to the teacher calling him out on it in front of everyone mid presentation, which made him have even more attention drawn to him, which just made everything he was doing even worse. He did not get a good grade on that presentation, not because he didn’t have the required things on it, but because the teacher wanted him to make lots of eye contact and not stutter at all, which was basically impossible for him. He was ready for that class to be over.   
He already wanted to go home and it was only lunch time. He just wanted to have some nice peace and quiet, but that seemed to be impossible today. He was hoping that he could sneak away and go to the library for lunch, but his friend Kaito stopped him from doing so. Now, he liked Kaito, but he was just really loud sometimes and Shuichi didn’t really want to deal with a lot of noise at the moment, but he agreed to sit with Kaito cause he would feel bad if he declined. Lunch wasn’t too terrible, just loud as always. He opted to just sit and listen to Kaito talk instead of talking himself since he wasn’t in the mood too. He secretly wished that his boyfriend Rantaro was with him because he always knew how to help Shuichi even if he himself did not know what to do, but he did not have lunch yet so he just had to wait until they had study hall together to see him.   
His next class was almost as bad as his previous one. His teacher seemed to be in a terrible mood because they kept getting on to SHuichi about his constant fidgeting. He tried to sit still, but it was impossible for him to at that point, so he had to try to hide some of his fidgeting so his teacher wouldn’t get onto him because apparently him bounchin his leg and messing with his hands was “distracting,” which he knew it wasn’t, his teacher just hated anyone moving at all, even if it wasn’t distracting them or their peers. He was basically eyeballing the clock, waiting for the bell to ring, and quickly left his class to go to his study hall period as soon as it did, just ready to get out of that class.  
He had too much faith for his study hall period. It was never quiet in there, ever. The teacher did not care about how loud everyone was, so it was always loud in that class. He was normally fine with that class since he got to see Rantaro as well as Kaito, Kaede, Maki, and Kokichi, but he was having a bad day and just wanted at least some quiet. He thought well it might not be quiet but maybe he could have a good time just talking to his friends. Wrong. He normally didn’t have much of a problem following their conversation, but today was one of those days where he just couldn't do it. He already had a little bit of difficulty understanding people when they had their masks on, and with the class being extremely loud and him starting to get a little overstimulated himself, he missed like half of the words his friends were saying, either hearing complete gibberish or mistaking a word for another that sounded similar. He ultimately gave up on even trying to figure out what they were saying and tried to read one of his books. Key word, tried. He could not focus on it at all. He kept misreading some parts, rereading the same line on accident, or just not understanding what he was reading at all. He could tell that Rantaro kept glancing at him, probably a bit worried about him. Rantaro was really good at telling how he was feeling without even asking him, so Rantaro could probably tell that he was not having it today. He could feel the urge to fidget and now stim grow even more as class went on. He didn’t even bother paying much attention to anything and just laid his head down on his desk. Rantaro saw how he was acting and decided to get up and quietly ask the teacher if they could go out into the hallway before quickly dragging Shuichi out there and into a more secluded part of the hallway. Shuichi didn’t say anything and just leaned on Rantaro’s chest. He seemed to get the hint and pulled him into a hug and slightly rocked them side to side. Rantaro could feel some of the tension slowly ease out of Shuichi as soon as he hugged him. Rantaro knew that Shuichi was not in the mood to talk yet, so they stayed silent for a few minutes to give Shuichi time to calm down a bit more. Once he did, Rantaro started talking to him to see what was wrong. “Bad day I’m guessing.” Shuichi nodded. “Wanna talk about it?” “Not really,” Shuichi mumbled. “Are you sure? You know I don’t mind,” Rantaro said. Shuichi sighed. “Today started off bad and has just gotten worse and worse the longer it's gone on. Everyone is just loud and two of my teachers suck and I really want to go home but I can’t.” They both stayed out there a little longer before they went back inside so the teacher wouldn’t send someone looking for them. The rest of class wasn’t as bad for Shuichi, which he was thankful for.  
The next class was okay until he got a text from his uncle telling him that there was a last minute meeting right after school over the case they were working on, which he had to present everything they knew about it. He really wanted to just skip it, but he knew that he couldn’t since he was the one leading the case. Today just really wasn’t his day. All he wanted to do was go to Rantaro’s dorm after school and just cuddle with him in silence but he can’t do that yet. When school was over, he quickly went to his uncle’s detective agency. The beginning of the meeting wasn’t too bad. He didn’t really stutter a lot, much to his amazement, and he was able to keep his fidgeting to a minimum. However, the second he was finished and everyone could start talking about what they think about the case, everything went downhill. Everyone was talking over each other, some even yelling, instead of being orderly. Since he was the one in charge of this chase and the head of the meeting, he was supposed to be able to get everyone to calm down and stuff, but he was not very authoritative at all. He tried to get everyone to stop talking at once, but he was normally very quiet and when he thought he was being loud, he usually wasn’t, so no one heard him. He tried a few more times, but it just wasn’t working. He then tried to listen to everyone at once to hear what they had to say that way, which also didn’t work. He couldn’t decipher what anyone was saying at all, and he was starting to quickly become overwhelmed with everyone again. Some people started raising their voices even more, which caused him to slightly flinch each time, and he could only hide so much of his fidgeting before they were no longer helping and he needed to do more obvious ones to calm him down. He started to look at his uncle hoping that he would notice him and see how overwhelmed he was becoming and either dismiss him or end the meeting entirely. It didn’t take too long for his uncle to notice him. When he saw how he was acting, he decided to end the meeting right then since they were going nowhere with it. Shuichi couldn’t have been more thankful for that. He left as soon as he could to avoid as many people as possible while leaving. He luckily didn’t run into anyone while he was leaving and he was so glad he didn’t because he did not know how much longer he could mask his need to stim at the moment. As soon as he went outside, he started speed walking back to the dorms while either slightly flapping his hands or clenching and unclenching his fists while holding them close to his chest. He still didn;t want to be super obvious since he was still in public, but as long as no one knew who he was he could at least do those stims to help calm him down.   
As soon as he got back to school and into the dorms he went straight to Rantaro’s dorm. He didn[t even knock before walking in. He saw that Rantaro was laying on his bed, so he quickly walked over to it and just collapsed onto him. Rantaro probably expected this to happen with how today was going for him, so he didn’t seem surprised when Shuichi did that. He just opened his arms and hugged him while brushing his fingers through Shuichi’s hair. Rantaro also turned on some music since he knew that Shuichi didn’t like complete silence no matter what unless he was trying to sleep. They didn’t say anything to each other. They didn’t need to. They just laid there, embracing each other, until they had to get dinner. Even then, Rantaro just went and grabbed both of them food and brought it back to his dorm room so that Shuichi could eat without being bothered by all of the noise again. For the rest of the night they sat in each others’ arms while watching random videos before they both fell asleep.


End file.
